<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Однажды в тренировочном лагере by ruduzhka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109403">Однажды в тренировочном лагере</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruduzhka/pseuds/ruduzhka'>ruduzhka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruduzhka/pseuds/ruduzhka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С момента их знакомства прошло не так много времени, но достаточно, чтобы пройти все стадии принятия и признать, что Акааши Кейджи (при том, какая он иногда противная задница) — отличный друг, особенно, когда его подколы не выходят за рамки шуток.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Однажды в тренировочном лагере</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На период тренировочного лагеря этим летом выпали самые жаркие дни в году: солнце пекло до позднего вечера, пока за горизонтом не скрывались последние закатные лучи и, кажется, нагревалась зеленеющая у спортзалов трава. Пот начинал приклеивать одежду к телу даже от дыхания, а вода как назло кончалась в критически быстрее сроки. Но подробные трудности не отменяли стремительно приближающееся турниры, поэтому единственное, чем могли порадовать себя ребята, помимо холодных бутылок из термосумки, — непрекращающиеся потоки недовольных причитаний.</p><p>— Уже вечер, луна, звезды, все дела, а ощущение, будто солнце и не заходило.</p><p>Собственно, именно этим Куроо и предпочитал заниматься в перерывах между тренировками, смешавшимися в один постоянный круг физических нагрузок. Почти допитая, но все ещё холодная бутылка приятно морозит кожу, и Тетцуро вдыхает почти облегчено, когда к этому добавляется порыв не такого уж душного вечернего ветра. Вставать со ступенек не хочется совсем, хотя ощущение от сидения на все ещё горячем бетоне не самое приятное, но сзади раздается гулкий удар мяча по деревянному полу, и это значит, что объявленный перерыв Бокуто посчитал завершенным. Противостоять Котаро, который попросил потренироваться после основной тренировки ещё немного, Куроо не мог, да и не хотел особо. Конечно, в его собственной команде есть, кому устроить Тетцуро достойное нападение для тренировки блока, но потерять возможность как блокировать доигровщика столь сильного как его бро он все же не мог. К тому же убеждения Бокуто хватило даже (Куроо до сих пор не верит что это взаправду) чтобы привести Кенму и даже (чудо из чудес, не иначе!) заставить тренироваться дополнительно. Правда уже после первого получаса он не вышел с перерыва, заняв стратегически удобную позицию сидя на полу у прохладной стены и открытой двери. Приставка в его руках издавала звуки битвы и голосов, лопочущих на каком-то явно эльфийским.</p><p>— Бро, ты там живой? — эхом разносит зал и без того громкий голос Бокуто, и теперь уж точно приходится подниматься.</p><p>— Ага, сейчас соберу свои расплавившиеся конечности в какое-нибудь ведерко и сразу к тебе, бро, — со ступенек Куроо сползает лениво, слегка потягиваясь, от чего каждая мышца в теле отдает легкой, но приятной болью. Верный признак того что тренировки проходят не зря, и от этого даже настроение как-то приподнимается.</p><p>— Можете не торопиться. <br/>Безразличный голос отвечает будто автоматически, и Куроо уже перестал обижаться, потому что в этом весь Акааши, и он действительно делает это не со зла. Для успокоениясобственной души Тетцуро решает придерживаться мысли, что тот просто подобным образом выражает свою симпатию. С таким можно только смирится.</p><p>С момента их знакомства прошло не так много времени, но достаточно, чтобы пройти все стадии принятия и признать, что Акааши Кейджи (при том, какая он иногда противная задница) — отличный друг, особенно, когда его подколы не выходят за рамки шуток. К тому же, бро по-прежнему от него в восторге и ловит короткие замыкания (это настолько видно по искоркам в глазах, что так палиться просто неприлично уже) каждый раз, стоит Кейджи сказать что-нибудь…эдакое. А говорит он «эдакое» с заядлой периодичностью, то ли не замечая, то ли удовольствия ради. В любом случае Куроо не имеет ничего против.</p><p>—От него так просто не избавится, — из уголочка слышится тихий голос, и это единственный минус того, что друг всей жизни Куроо познакомился с любовью так же всей жизни Котаро — они спелись на фоне любви к трепанию нервов Куроо. Вот гады.</p><p>— Как жаль, — первый акт завершает Акааши, а Куроо только усмехается, потому что такой мелочью его больше не проберешь, хотя с вероятностью девяносто процентов можно заявлять — это была не последняя их попытка.</p><p>—Хэй, зачем куда-то девать, бро, это же ну, бро, — недоумение в голосе Бокуто почти реальное, если бы Куроо не знал его вот уже второй год и не понимал, когда тот включает дурочка шуток ради, то, наверное, бы даже поверил. Бокуто на самом деле не такой уж глупый, как может показаться, просто мастерски применяет правило «быть умным — это уметь вовремя притвориться тупым». А ещё он просто тоже спелся с Акааши. И он тоже гад.<br/>Но Куроо сильный, он справится, и он не обижается, нет-нет.</p><p>— Вот именно поэтому, — под разраженный вздох Акааши, друзья переглядываются и одновременно усмехаются теми улыбками, которые кричат, что чертята в их головах весело всполошились, готовые шалить. Кейджи будто чувствует это затылком и вздрагивает оборачиваясь.</p><p>— Бро, — коротко кидает Куроо, улыбаясь шире.</p><p>— Бро, — отвечает Бокуто, сдерживая смех.</p><p>—Бр.</p><p>— Давайте продолжим тренировку, — терпения Кейджи хватает очень ненадолго, и смех заполняет зал под его закатывающиеся глаза, которые от столь часто повторяющего действия грозят там и остаться. Нет, ну правда, однажды Тетцуро пытался подсчитать, сколько раз за день связующий закатывает глаза и сбился на десятом за час. </p><p>— Ладно, — от смеха у Куроо на глазах даже проступили слезы, которые он тут же вытирает, натянув повыше ворот футболки, — Кенма, вставай, попасуешь мне.<br/>В ответ Тетцуро получил только напряжённое молчание, которое означает, что либо его проигнорировали, либо Козуме просто уснул, и оба варианта вероятны в равной степени. Но нет, Кенма не спал, а только с очень недовольным выражением лица продолжал смотреть в приставку. Ничего удивительно, ожидать, что желания тренироваться у Кенмы продлится хотя бы немного при полном отсутствии до этого, было слишком самонадеянно. </p><p>— Это воспринимать как отказ?<br/>— Бро, тебя бросил связующий.<br/>— Ничего у нас есть Акааши.</p><p>— Эээ? — со смесью возмущения и испуга издалось в ответ, и Куроо коротко засмеялся в кулак от вида хмурого Бокуто, обнимающего Акааши так, будто при возможности, обвил бы его ещё и ногами. —Нееет, Акааши только мой, не пойдет.</p><p>— Бро, это уже жадность, поделись связующим, видишь, мой разрядился, — и как только Куроо указал на Кенму рукой, то грубый мужской голос просвещал конец игры, а Кенма поднял глаза, и взгляд его говорил, что он понятия не имеет, почему на него уставились три пары глаз.</p><p>— Хочется сказать, что меня на всех не хватит, но я очень стараюсь, — смотреть на Акааши без жалости не получается, потому что вздыхает тот так горестно, что в пору отправлять его в отпуск, в тихое и спокойное место. Правда Куроо берут смутные сомнения, касающиеся того, что даже при таком раскладе Кейджи останется уставшим.</p><p>— Будем драться, и сильнейшему будет пасовать Акааши. <br/>Те решения, которые иногда выдает Бокуто, могут прийти в голову только Бокуто, и, если решить записывать в книжечку такие вот идеи, можно вполне собрать несколько сборников. Когда-нибудь Куроо начнет записывать и точно потом соберет на них миллионы; кажется отличным бизнес планом. Но это подождет, так как в следующую секунду Тетцуро готовится ловить теряющего сознание  друга, потому что<br/>чертов Акааши Кейджи говорит:</p><p>— Ого, неужели за меня будут драться, — короткая пауза, за которую Тетцуро готовится к неизбежному.  — Я все равно буду болеть за человека которому принадлежит моё сердце, —улыбается «той самой улыбкой», которую нужно запретить применять к Котаро на законодательном уровне, ибо это грозит серьезными проблемами с сердечно-сосудистой системой.<br/>Оттенок красного на лице Бокуто в одно мгновение сравнялся с цветом<br/>некомовской формы, и несколько секунд тот как рыба, выкинутая на сушу, беззвучно открывал рот, пока Куроо раздумывал: пронесет или нет. Когда же тот повернулся к нему лицом, то Тецуро даже выдохнул — пронесло, хотя лицо Которо было лицом человека, познавшего, что вся суета этого мира лишь бренность бытия, и на высокой ноте выдохнул:</p><p>— Я сейчас натурально умру.<br/>Но, судя по виду Акааши, останавливаться тот не собирался.</p><p>— Но как же я буду без тебя?..<br/>От громогласного «Акааши» Кенма предусмотрено закрыл уши, а не сориентировавшемуся Куроо пришлось терпеть звон, заполнявший барабанные перепонки. «<br/>Ну да ладно, — подумал он, пальцем чуть надавив на ухо, — не самый лучший исход». </p><p>— Ладно, драться не будем, будем вдвоем беречь, — большая ладонь Бокуто прошлась по волосам Кейджи, и тот зажмурился, кажется, даже довольно.  — А если бро не согласится, — переходя на шепот (который у Бокуто звучит со среднестатистической громкостью разговора), — то будет стрелка завтра за гаражами.</p><p>— Бро конечно согласится, — подмигивая на протяжное «бро», Куроо даже засмеялся, но довольно быстро смех превратился в протяжный вздох, а лицо приобрело задумчивое выражение. Кенма подозрительно поднял на того взгляд, и мгновенно понял, что сейчас стоит ожидать какую-то несусветную дурость, на которую Тетцуро ой как горазд.  <br/>— Эх, сложно быть одиноким пельменем.<br/>Сложное философское высказывание заставило всех призадуматься. И если Бокуто действительно пытался искренне придумать, что ответить, то лицо Акааши выражало муки от того, что они вообще знакомы, а Кенма выглядел, как всегда, не впечатлённым, видимо, за столько лет выработав иммунитет к внезапным псевдоумным высказываниям.</p><p>— Иди в нашу тарелку! — внезапно хлопает в ладоши Бокуто, довольный своей идей до нельзя.</p><p>— О нет, опять параллели с едой, — снова увлекается приставкой Кенма, но остаётся абсолютно не замеченным.</p><p>— Там все занято вами, бро.</p><p>—Мы что, такие большие пельмени? — выражение лица Бокуто показывает крайнюю степень задумчивости, и Куроо к этому присоединяется, пока Кейджи только и остаётся, что сдерживаться от хлопка рукой по лбу. — Эх, ну ты держись бро… — на плечо Куроо ложится дружеская рука поддержки, слышится сочувственный вздох, и Куроо вздыхает следом.</p><p>Когда Бокуто входит в эмофазу, Кейджи почти всегда знает, что делать. Потому что это всегда явно, всегда видно невооруженным взглядом и всегда решается парой несложных манипуляций, с которыми Акааши справляется безукоризненно, хотя и не без трудностей. Но бывают такие ситуации, когда в свою, особенную эмофазу входит Куроо, и это уже большая проблема, заставляющая Акааши теряться. Потому что Куроо всегда выглядит будто дуркует, и пропустить этот момент — проще простого. А исправить его ещё сложнее.</p><p>—Ты все ещё важен здесь. Бокуто-сан занимает больше места в моем сердце, но в голове место вы делите поровну, — осторожно посмотрев на Куроо, Акааши пытается понять, прошло ли все по плану, и на помощь очень вовремя приходит, как и обычно в случаях с Тетцуро (иногда уровень их ментальной связи, которая помогает им неосознанно подбадривать друг друга, кажется немного пугающей), Котаро, хлопая друга по спине.</p><p>— Бро! Голова это важно! — очень тихий треск создает впечатление, что тот все же умудрился сломать Куроо пару костей, и по ощущениям оно так же. — Я не проверял, но все говорят, что важно!</p><p>— Ладно, допустим, я приободрился, окей, бро. Спасибо, бро, — легкая улыбка на лице у Тетцуро позволяет Акааши вздохнуть с легким облегчением, но ненадолго. Кое-что режет слух, и немного отвернувшись, Кейджи пытается понять, что именно.</p><p>—Всегда пожалуйста бро, ты же свет моей жизни, бро.</p><p>Дошло.</p><p>— Даже не думайте об этом, — привлекает всеобщее внимание, Акааши потирая переносицу, и парни не сразу соображают, о чем он. От чего возникает очевидный вопрос:</p><p>— Не думать о чем? </p><p>— Никаких «бро, бро», не в мою смену, иначе я вас удавлю.</p><p>Усталость в его голосе вызвала волну смеха. Вот только, кажется, сам Кейджи нисколько не шутил. И мяч в его руках не придавал ситуации безопасности.<br/>Если вы не знаете Акааши Кейджи хотя бы пару месяцев, то, скорее всего, ваше мнение о нем будет каким-то вроде «такой спокойный, воспитанный, сдержанный и умный, ещё и красивый, ну принц на белом коне, не иначе». Но у Куроо была удивительная возможность познакомиться с Акааши, сразу попав в его немилость, оттого «принц» разбился вдребезги буквально через час, а вместо этого Тетцуро узнал, каким вредным засранцем может быть первогодка Фукуродани. Спокойного Кейджи бро-штуки бесят до трясучки.Воспитанный Кейджи выдаёт такие грубости с ничего не выражающим лицом, что Куроо ловит диссонанс. Сдержанный Кейджи может запустить мяч тебе в лицо и, если повезёт, потом абсолютно незаинтересованным тоном поинтересоваться, в порядке ли ты. И только последние два пункта его описания не поддаются никакой критике.</p><p>— Про бро нельзя, бро, в смену Акааши, но смена Акааши в моем сердце всегда, получается никогда нельзя, бро, — грустно и растерянно Котаро смотрит по очереди на друга, потом на другого, и у них, кажется, идет зрительная война, судя по мешающимся искрам. На самом деле ничего нового, но Котаро снова горестно вздыхает.</p><p>—Броо…— по мере протягивания гласных улыбка Куроо растягивается, превращаясь в самую настоящую довольную физиономию наглого уличного кота, который стащил у вас сосиску из хот дога. Звонкое «Нет!», раздавшееся следом по залу, только заставляет Тетцуро задыхаться смехом. </p><p>—Плохой кот. Фу.<br/>Такого даже Тетцуро не ожидал. Не то чтобы его редко называли котом, но, во-первых, не в таком виде, во-вторых, не гребаный же Акааши Кейджи. А тот спокойно отходит вдоль сетки, всем видом выражая насколько он недоволен, и только у этого человека получается фонтанировать раздражением, внешне оставаясь каменной скульптурой.</p><p>— Мяу, но… Бро, —внимательно наблюдая за реакцией, Куроо отходит на противоположную часть сетки, готовясь снова прыгать на блоки, а Бокуто воодушевленно отходит назад со стороны, где остался стоять Акааши. Вот только как же наивно считать, что раздражать человека отдающего точные пасы выйдет безнаказанно.</p><p>—Опана! Мы пошли играть в животных? Чур, я сова!<br/>Особо Бокуто никто не слышит, Акааши угрожающе ударя<br/>ет мячом о ладонь, глядя Куроо прямо в глаза, и возможно это должен быть акт устрашения, но Куроо был бы не Куроо, если бы на него такое работало. Сделав полшага назад, он растягивает последнее (возможно в своей жизни):</p><p>—Брооо.<br/>И в следующую секунду Кейджи пролезает под сеткой с намерением точно<br/>вмазать Куроо в лицо мячом, но с непонятным визгом и, продолжая кричать «бро», Тетцуро уносится от него по залу. Кара все равно достигает его одним точным броском, который запросто доказывает мастерство Акааши в точности метания меча в движущиеся с предельной скоростью предметы. Конечно, силы удара не хватило бы, и мастерская игра Куроо пришла на выручку — он рухнул на пол, сраженный мячом разгневанного соперника. Тяжело переворачиваясь на спину, Куроо издавал стонущие звуки умирающего, и, наконец уложившись аккуратно, сложил ручки на животе в замок.</p><p>—Аргх, я проиграл эту битву, но не войну. Кенма, ты моя тяжёлая артиллерия. Пли!<br/>На секунду названный поднял голову от приставки на Куроо и, при встречи взглядами, видимо проиграл сражение гляделок, оттого, поворачиваясь к Акааши, выглядит несколько заранее изменяющимся.</p><p>— Бро.</p><p>— Хоть кто-то меня поддерживает! — возликовал Тетцуро, победно вскинув руки и тут же уронив их на пол.</p><p>— Бесите, — выходит намного менее злобно, чем Кейджи хотел бы, потому что использовать Кенму это действительно ужасно, но Куроо так не кажется, он победно улыбается полностью довольный проделанной операцией по спасению «бро шуток» их тандема.</p><p>— С любовью! — и смеётся,  Бокуто мгновенно этим воодушевляется, видимо решая, что перепалка подошла к концу, и радостно подскакивает на месте:</p><p>—Про любовь поддерживаю!</p><p>— Поддерживаю, —  Кенма пыхтит тихонько и снова уходит в свою игру, сливаясь со стеной от полного обездвиживания.<br/>Вообще-то Куроо понимает, что надо бы встать, но продолжает лежать, задумчиво глядя в потолок, ибо на полу так прохладно, а на улице душное лето. Оттягивая момент, он прикрывает глаза, и только немного приоткрывает один, чтобы серьёзно глянуть на Котаро. Тот с интересом ловит взгляд и не моргая смотрит в ответ.</p><p>—Бро, ты же отомстишь за меня?</p><p>Тот моргает, да пару раз, немного непонимающе, потом хмурится, делает грустное лицо, качает головой.</p><p>— Нет бро, я не могу, это же, ну, Акааши, я все для тебя бро, но не это.</p><p>— Бро. Ты предатель бро. Ты понимаешь это? — с горстью и наигранной обидой в голосе бухтит в ответ оскорбленный до глубины души Тетцуро, и с кряхтением столетнего деда поднимается с пола, слегка потягиваясь. Падать плашмя на пол было ужасной идеей, но когда у него были другие.</p><p>— Я ничего не понимаю я просто, черт возьми, влюблен, — вид расстроенно совёнка у Бокуто выходит столь реалистичным, что Тетцуро понимает, тот не воспринял шутку за шутку, и это было бы чревато депрессивной фазой. Но Акааши спасает положение, даже не стремясь этого делать.</p><p>— Подожди, что…<br/>Просто покрывается румянцем глядя на Котаро действительно удивлённо. То есть, не просто как всегда выражая эмоции одним изгибом брови, а вот прям таки удивлённо, показывая этой мимикой всего лица. Куроо даже не побоится назвать это зрелище милым, от того прыскает смешком в кулак. Потому что следом за Кейджи багровеет Котаро, тут же теряя дар речи, от чего краснеет ещё сильнее. Ну прямо идиллия, когда там они уже начнут встречаться?</p><p>— Сделаем вид, что этого не было! — на высоких нотах панически заключает Бокуто, и кажется что вот сейчас у того повалить пар из ушей.</p><p>—Ну все, мой бро меня окончательно бросил! — ложа руку на груди в районе сердца горестно сетует Куроо и Котаро громко и грустно на это вздыхает.</p><p>— Утонул в любви по самое не балуйся.</p><p>— Теперь я одинокий волк, — не унимается Тетцуро, задумчиво бросая взгляд на луну, виднеющуюся на небе из-за открытой настежь двери. —Ну или хотя бы котенок там…хомяк…</p><p>— Одинокий одиночка волк, но главное чтобы не лев, тигр, цирк! — тут же находится Бокуто, переключаюсь со своего внезапного признания, и что он сейчас сказал, наверное, понятно только ему самому.<br/>И только Акааши до сих пор находится в прострации и глубоких раздумьях о<br/>том как же его все-таки угораздило так.<br/>— Ты победил злобный сычь. — с видом проигравшего молвит Куроо, ожидая какой-нибудь колкости в ответ или хотя бы довольной победой ухмылки, но подходя к сетке видит что Кейджи только смущённо закрывать лицо ладонями.</p><p>— Я не это имел в виду…<br/>Рука Куроо несколько раз хлопает Акааши по плечу с видом гордого родителя, отдающего свое<br/>любимое дитя под венец. В каком-то роде Куроо имеет на это все права, потому что, хэй, это он подружился с Бокуто с первого взгляда!</p><p>—Береги его. Бо хороший и ранимый. Я верю в тебя Акааши.</p><p>— И купи ему мороженое. Или какао. Мне кажется, он сейчас от смущения сгорит, — заботливо бурчит Кенма из своего уголка.</p><p>— А…— и больше Котаро ни на что не хватает. И кажется ближайшие минут пять это будет его самое красноречивое высказывание.</p><p>— Прощу, постой, — серьезно говорит Акааши и теперь уже принимается со сложным лицом потирать виски. — Мне надо обдумать все ещё раз.<br/>Повисает тишина, нарушаемая только звуком игры<br/>Кенмы, и кажется этого времени Бокуто достаточно, чтобы перезагрузить систему.</p><p>— Ребят, бро…а думать это больно?..</p><p>Ну или не совсем. Но стоит отдать ему должное, он хотя бы заговорил. Это уже большой прогресс. А учитывая, что ещё и разбил тишину, так вообще пять с плюсом.</p><p>— Я не настолько моронсексуал, чтобы мирится вот с этим. Дайте мне передохнуть.</p><p>— Поздно спохватился, он уже по уши, возьми ответственность, — его слова активными кивками поддерживаются Котаро, и, обдумывая произнесенное Куроо, понимает, что кое-чего все же не понимает. И сразу же спешит это исправить. — Кто такой моронсексуал?</p><p>—Я не знаю, потому и молчу, — нисколько не стесняясь светится улыбкой Бокуто, и Куроо тихо смеётся.<br/>Пояснительная бригада в лице Кейджи срабатывает сразу, кажется делая это уже автоматически.</p><p>—Когда тянет к людям без мозгов.</p><p>— Эй! —хором без промедления вскрикивают парни, но Акааши остаётся не впечатленным.</p><p>— Я могу перечислить все кости человека и рассказать таблицу Менделеева на память, я умный! — сразу парирует Куроо, и Бокуто подхватывает.</p><p>— Я могу назвать все цифры от одного до десяти в обратном порядке если постараюсь, — гордо заявляет и тут же чуть притихает сбавляя громкость голоса. — Ну и сказать вокруг чего крутится земля… Вокруг Акааши, — и улыбается улыбкой самого влюбленного идиота.<br/>Куроо заходится приступом смеха, разрывая вечернюю тишину в щепки, и тихо съезжая куда-то на пол, одной рукой придерживаясь за трубу сетки.</p><p>—Пожалуйста, прекратите свои наглые подкаты, это некультурно…—смущение выходит тихо и не совсем внятно. —…особенно при…— шепотом добавляет и кидает взгляд на Кенму и Куроо. — детях…</p><p>— Принято! Продолжим без детей! — Бокуто озаряется улыбкой, способной ослепить за секунды, и самым наглым образом цепляется за слова.</p><p>— Фи, как некультурно, — кривится Тетцуро, но через секунду усмехается, ибо его бро растет прямо на глазах, это не может не вызывать радости в гордом родителе. — Одобряю. И хэй, я не подкатывал!</p><p>— А при чем тут…— непонимающий взгляд Кейджи поднимается на Куроо и тут же становится по обыкновению спокойным. — А ну да. Одна клетка мозга на двоих. Так все. У меня болит голова. До свидания.<br/>И это было похоже на побег, особенно то с какой скоростью после данной фразы Акааши постарался скрыться за пределами зала. Куроо не мог его за это винить — сумасшествие (очевидно на фоне духоты и физической усталости) приходящее на протяжении последнего получаса мог выдержать только подготовленный мозг, а единственный таковой здесь у Кенмы, и то только потому, что тот познал дзен слишком рано для своего возраста. То бишь, объективно был читером.</p><p>— Поймал! — донеслось уже откуда-то с улицы звонким и довольным вскриком Бокуто, и Куроо мог поклясться, что услышал, как лопается терпение Акааши. От этого нервный смешок сам собой вырвался, чем привлек внимание Кенмы.Сидя возле двери, он был тем, кто без лишних движений мог наклониться и выглянуть на улицу, чтобы удостоверится, оставили ли от Котаро хотя бы труп.</p><p>— Кого? — непонимающе вопросил он, и Куроо даже стало интересно, к чему этот странный вопрос. Подойдя к двери, он выглянул следом и от смеха скатился к Кенме на пол.<br/>Страдальческое лицо Акааши, лежащего под Бокуто на траве хотелось заскринить, как жаль что скрин в реальной жизни не работает. Но для того, чтобы лежащего под этой грудой мышц Кейджи увидеть, нужно было очень постараться. От того смех Куроо встретился Кенмой с непониманием, но ничего объяснять Тетцуро явно не собирался.</p><p>— Меня? — с невинным выражением лица Бокуто встретился взглядом с Кенмой, и тогда Акааши уже начал активные действия. А именно операцию по попытке сдвинуть с себя Котаро, что было невыполнимой миссией в связи с разницей в весовых категориях. Ситуация становилась ещё более комичной, впору было доставать телефон, вот только тот был далеко на втором этаже их жилища.</p><p>— Ну…хочешь— тебя.<br/>Возможно, Кенма ответил совсем бездумно, и это звучало именно так как ответил бы наверное Куроо, но все равно легкий культурный шок поразил обоих бро. Бокуто довольно усмехнулся и несколько раз двинул бровями.</p><p>— Какое интересное предложе…— и в туже секунду был скинут Акааши на спину, с громким «Ауч!», на которое Кейджи кажется даже не отреагировал.<br/>Для того, чтобы осознать ситуацию до конца, Куроо пришлось потратить добрую минуту, за которую игроки Фукуродани успели подняться, отруситься, а Кенма— вернуться к игре. </p><p>—Стоп! — вдруг вскрикнул он, привлекая общее внимание и удивленно псевдовозмущенно уставился на ничего не подозревающего Котаро, который только по-совиному хлопал глазами.— Ты что, с другими флиртуешь, а как же Акааши?</p><p>Когда осознание дошло до всех, то Акааши снова начал потирать виски, уходя по дорожке в сторону комнат, причитая что-то про «я больше этого не выдержу», а Бокуто успел только так же псведовозмущенно нахохолится, перед тем как Козуме поднялся и с тихим выдохом положил руку на спину Куроо, ибо до плеча толком не доставал.</p><p>— Предлагаю тебе пойти со мной. Поиграть, выпить газировки, послушать музыку и пойти спать, — и легонечко похлопав рукой на том же месте, с самым спокойным лицом направился следом за Акааши, оставляя Куроо давиться воздухом.</p><p>— И вообще это твой связующий, бро! —решил таки высказаться Котаро, пока Тетцуро, приходя в себя, решил закрыть спортзал и последовать примеру более уравновешенной половины их компании.</p><p>— Ты развращаешь Кенму, бро ну не по-братски, бро, — грохот двери придал фразе какого-то драматизма, и Тетцуро это понравилось, и, судя по всему, Бокуто тоже. Услышав хлопок, он скрестил руки на груди и с самым важным видом заявил что:</p><p>— Пусть ребенок учится!<br/>Он дожидается, пока Куроо подойдет к нему перед тем, как начать движение вдоль травянистого холмика по импровизированному крытому коридорчику. Впереди вполне четко виднелись спины связующих, кажется тихо о чем-то говорящих, и не сговариваясь ребята поспешили их нагнать.</p><p>— Не надо! Бро подумай! Эх, единственную радость, Кенму мне портят, — закидывая руки на плечи Кенмы со спины, Куроо постарался подстроиться под его шаг, чтобы не путаться в ногах. Выходило плохо, учитывая, насколько недовольно реагировал на это Козуме, но останавливаться Тетцуро явно не собирался. — И ты тоже, чего отвечал? От кого же ты этого понабрался, — и, покачав головой, быстро отскочил, когда получил легкий, но ощутимый тычок локтем по ребрам.</p><p>— Так у тебя же и понабрался, —как будто само собой разумеющееся, недовольно выпалил Кенма, и вот тут Куроо уже проникся настоящим недовольством, смотря сначала на Бокуто, потом на Кенму, и обратно, ища поддержкибро, но той не последовало, потому что все прекрасно понимали — так оно все, собственно, и обстоит.</p><p>— Черт, надо прекращать подкатывать к одноклассницам при Кенме, — Тетцуро раздосадовано цокнул, смирившийся с мыслью о собственном плохом примере, но Кенма посмотрел на него, и на секунду Куроо стало страшно, будто сейчас он узнает о смертельном диагнозе, ну или как минимум о чем-то, от чего впору будет сгореть со стыда.<br/>Так и вышло.</p><p>— Ты подкатывал ко мне, когда выпил, — и на лице этого кремня не дрогнул ни один мускул, пока Куроо громко смущенно принялся отставать свою честь, а Бокуто важно ему поддакивать на каждое «не было такого, что за вздор, ложь, вранье и провокация».</p><p>— Не помню — значит, не было, чего пристал, — наконецсдавшись, Тетцуро кидает на Кенму немного обиженный взгляд, но тот, как обычно, остается не впечатленным. Только вздыхает как-то уставши, и кажется думает, стоит ли вообще с недалекими разговаривать. Куроо уже на этот вид даже не обижается. Привык.</p><p>— Но я то все помню, — и, закончив короткую остановку на пути к комнатам, снова спешит сравниться с Акааши, но этот план изначально был провальным, когда он решил поговорить с Куроо о подкатах. Кенма это знает, Куроо это знает, вот только от попытки это все равно никого не избавило. И, судя по ухмыляющемуся лицу Тетцуро, тот пришёл в себя, азначит сейчас наверняка будет…что-то.</p><p>—Мне жаль твою память, но признай, подкатываю я классно, — и подмигивает. Кенма кривится так, будто съел целый лимон целиком, и Тетцуро от этого порывает на смех, но он героически держит «усмешку мачо», пока за его спиной Бокуто, как настоящий бро, поддерживает всей своей аурой.</p><p>— М… — Кенма уводит взгляд в сторону, вроде бы как задумчиво, что, конечно же, не так, просто нужно же потянуть время, чтобы Куроо наконец рассмеялся, но тот не поддается, и Козуме сдается первым. Он никогда не был силен в этих странных играх. — Были попытки получше.</p><p>— Но тоже мои, так ведь?<br/>Получив в ответ обреченное «ага», Куроо победно вскидывает кулак в воздух, пока Кенма убегает вперед, скрываясь в задании. Довольный донельзя, он не сразу замечает немного хмурый взгляд Бокуто, который идет так же не спеша, как и сам Тетцуро, но с явным напряжением.</p><p>— Хэй, бро ты чего? — с легким недоумением Куроо смотрит туда, куда и Бокуто, пытаясь понять причины, но тот только становится только более задумчивым. Открывает рот что-то сказать, не говорит, а потом все же негромко произносит:</p><p>— Кенма же пошел вперед, а там Акааши, уставший и злой Акааши, —и глянув на Куроо, будто тот сразу должен все понять, шмыгает носом. — А мы тут сзади вдвоем плетёмся. Бро. Нас погонят спать через…3….2…1</p><p>— Идите спать, иначе вам не жить, — слышится голос из темного зала, в котором скрылись связующие. Снова быстро переглянувшись, капитаны решают в безмолвном разговоре, что с уставшим Акааши Кейджи лучше не спорить, иначе он исполнит свое обещание.</p><p>В этом не сомневается никто.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>